jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Iziz
Characteristics Iziz was built with high walls to keep out the dangerous beasts native to the planet. Its defenses included turret towers, which were built during a time when the Beast Riders were at odds with the people of Iziz. Following the marriage of Oron Kira and Princess Galia, there was relative peace between the two groups, and it was not uncommon to see caged beasts along the streets of Iziz, with their handlers nearby. Points of Interest The Western Square was located near the Merchant Quarter of Iziz on Onderon. It had a cantina, and it was where Dhagon Ghent lived during the Onderon Civil War, but was arrested because he was wrongly accused of murdering Captain Sullio. When the Jedi Exile and Mandalore Canderous Ordo came here to get Dhagon Ghent to help them reach Jedi Master Kavar, they were told that Ghent was arrested. The Exile explored the Western Square and the Cantina for evidence to prove Ghent's innocence. When she found the head of the droid S-0D3, she bought its missing parts from a droid merchant, 1B-8D, at the scence of crime. After that she showed it to a slicer named Kiph, and Nikko, one of Ghent's friends. Kiph retrieved the droid's last holorecord from its parts, which the droid made about the murder, before the itself was also destroyed by the murderer. This holorecord proved Ghent's innocence, and the Exile was able to contact Kavar. During the meeting, however, Colonel Tobin tried to capture them, but Kavar stunned his men and fled to the Iziz Royal Palace, while the Exile fought her way back to the Iziz Starport to escape back to Dxun. Later, during the Second Battle of Onderon, a pile of rubble blocked the entrance to the Western Square. Iziz also had a Merchant Quarter, which was the center of all business and trade on Onderon. The Merchant Quarter connected the Western Square, Iziz Starport, and the Sky Ramp. The Sky Ramp led to the Royal Palace, where the planet's leadership resided. During the Beast Wars era, there was also a university in Iziz called Ov Taraba. History Beast Wars In the time following the rule of Sith Lord Freedon Nadd, Onderon dissidents were cast out of the city, where it was expected that they would be devoured by the beasts that had migrated to Onderon from Dxun. Instead, they learned to tame these beasts, and the resulting conflict between the newly dubbed Beast Riders and the monarchy of Onderon turned Iziz into a war-torn fortress. Many years later, the marriage of Princess Galia of Iziz and a Beast Rider named Oron Kira brought peace to the two peoples at last, and the exiled Beast Riders were once more welcomed within the walls of Iziz. Onderon Civil War Five years after the Jedi Civil War, Iziz was thrown into a civil war of its own when a power struggle within the royal family erupted. Queen Talia, the planet's young ruler, was struggling to maintain Onderon's allegiance to the Galactic Republic, even though the Republic seemed to have abandoned them. Meanwhile, her cousin, General Vaklu, had allied with the Sith, and his call to cut ties with the Republic were gaining support. The dispute escalated into an uprising that came to be known as the Second Battle of Onderon, after which Queen Talia reclaimed control of the city and its defenses, while General Vaklu would stand trial for treason. Category:Locations and Headquarters